


T-shirt with opportunity

by Scottish_Jackalope



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scottish_Jackalope/pseuds/Scottish_Jackalope
Summary: Inspired by the GMMore 1143.





	T-shirt with opportunity

Rhett was suddenly pushed into their office. He stumbled in from the force and found his feet before turning to see Link looking frustrated.

Rhett smiled at the smaller mans scuffled hair and dilated pupils. Link walked forward to the taller man and kissed him forcefully. Rhett giggled lightly and pushed him away slightly before going to lock their door.

Link lowly growled and fidgeted. Rhett turned and smiled at the man before walking up to him and tightly grabbing his waist. He softly whispered "What's the matter, Link?". He only got a low growl as an answer before his mouth was attacked again.

He was pushed back to the couch and fell down. Link straddled his waist and moved his hips making them both weakly whine. Rhett let his hands rest on Link hips. Link kissed his neck before whispering "I got an idea.".

Rhett hummed softly. Link smiled against his skin before whispering "Do you remember the shirt with opportunity?".

Rhett shifted slightly and whined before speaking "From the episode earlier?". Link hummed and nodded. Rhett giggled and relaxed into the couch. He softly spoke "That's a bit kinky." he giggled but Link only whined in response.

Rhett giggled before whispering "Okay, baby. How do you wanna do it?". Link gasped and kissed Rhett deeply before standing and stripping down. He blushed slightly from his eagerness but then growled "Strip.".

Rhett obeyed and stood before striping. Link walked towards him and pushed his shoulders down so that he knelt against the couch to help his back a little. Link found an extra large t shirt, a fan had sent them months ago and stood in it, he moved forward and Rhett chuckled again before he put his head in the head hole, he was immediately met by Links manhood.

He smiled and took the hardening member straight into his mouth. Link gasped and held the t-shirt tightly. Rhett moaned around the member, he was quickly getting hard himself. He didn't expect to get as excited as he was but he kind of liked the restriction and forced submission.

Link was on the same page and was enjoying himself having both power and having to be submissive. Rhett continued to suck and lick making Link moan loudly. He grunted "I love you, Rhett.". This earned him a moan causing Link to jolt forward.

Rhett gagged a little but he was use to having Link in his mouth and he loved it. Link muttered an apology and pulled back slightly but the warm mouth soon took more of him in. He gasped.

Rhett moaned purposefully sending vibrations through Link, causing him to moan louder. Rhett pulled off and lightly licked any part of Link he could reach. He dryly whispered "Imagine if they know how we used their t-shirt they sent us".

Link gasped and grunted at the thought. Rhett knew the image would get him closer, the thought of having everyone know their little secret.

Link gritted his teeth and lost control. He began thrusting deeper, making Rhett take everything he had. Rhett gagged a little but held back as best he could.

Rhett carefully ran his hands up Links legs before humming. He kept one hand put whilst the other traveled to his neglected dick. He palmed himself through his jeans, making him moan at the pressure.

He slowly opened his pants whilst still licking and sucking Link, he put a hand down his boxers and began stroking quickly. He moaned around Link as he grew harder. Link moaned back and gasped "Rhett! I'm gonna cum.".

Rhett moaned more and pushed further down the dick. Link covered his mouth and moaned into it as he released into Rhetts mouth. He continued to suck so that he didn't make a mess whilst he continued stroking himself. Link whimpered and let go of the shirt.

Rhett slowly moved his head out and dryly whispered "Happy?". Link blushed at the sight of Rhett pleasuring himself and nodded before forcing their lips together. Rhett hummed as he pulled away.

Link grabbed Rhetts wrist and pulled it away from his dick before grabbing it himself and stroking fast. He kissed him all over his chest making Rhett moan and hum in response. Rhett smiled and moved his hand to Links waist then to his ass cheek, he softly squeezed it causing Link to nibble his neck. The taller of the two began thrusting into the tight fist.

He moaned and grabbed Links face with one hand directing him into a kiss. He kissed Link to muffle the sounds of his climax. Rhett was a whimpering mess after he had came.  
Link softly whispered "I love you.".

Rhett whispered "I love you too.". When they pulled apart Rhett had reached for a tissue and handed it to Link to wipe his hand and Rhett. They smiled at each other before kissing softly.

Rhett smiled and whispered "We need to do work now, you.". Link nodded before kissing him again, he softly spoke "Thank you, sweetie.". Rhett smiled in return and hugged Link tight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, go check out my tumblr at: take-me-to-scottish-christmas :)


End file.
